Haha
by Sanae78
Summary: Soffrire per la lontananza di un figlio e ...


_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Haha"**

di Sanae78

Era salita in soffitta a rovistare tra gli scatoloni in cerca di qualcosa che aveva riposto credendo che non avrebbe più usato, ma che ora forse sarebbe potuto tornare utile.

La vecchia culla di Tsubasa era in ordine e con una bella verniciata sarebbe tornata come nuova e non era l' unica cosa che avrebbe potuto riutilizzare.

Ognuno di quegli oggetti risvegliava in lei dei piacevoli ricordi permettendole di navigare tra i propri pensieri.

Tsubasa era partito per il Brasile da circa una settimana e suo marito era via per qualche giorno per affari, quindi si ritrovava tutta sola in quella casa libera di pensare a ciò che di meraviglioso le stava accadendo.

Doveva rielaborare tutto con più calma dentro di sé prima di poter condividere quella gioia immensa con le persone che più amava ed un turbinio di emozioni le albergava nel cuore..

Non era stata bene in quei giorni, aveva vomitato diverse volte e controllando sulla sua agenda aveva verificato che il suo ciclo aveva avuto un grosso ritardo quel mese e che di fatto non le era ancora venuto.

Riflettendoci su con calma si era era resa conto di essersi già sentita in quel modo molti anni prima e poi Tsubasa era entrato a portare gioia nella sua vita ed in quella di suo marito.

Sapeva bene cosa poteva significare, eppure all' inizio aveva voluto auto-convincersi che si sbagliava, dato che lei e suo marito stavano sempre molto attenti e per lei era quasi impensabile l' idea di ritrovarsi di nuovo in quella situazione dopo la partenza di Tsubasa.

Per scelta loro Tsubasa era vissuto e cresciuto come figlio unico e le sembrava assurdo che il destino avesse deciso per loro qualcosa di diverso, forse per darle proprio la possibilità di fare quello che più amava e di non essere più sola in quella grande casa, anche quando suo marito avrebbe dovuto assentarsi per diversi mesi per lavoro.

Aveva fatto il test più per curiosità che per reale convinzione sperando in questo modo che tutte quelle fantasie svanissero nel nulla, lasciandola nel dolore che provava per la lontananza di suo figlio che forse era cresciuto un po' troppo in fretta negandole la possibilità di stargli ancora vicina come madre.

Ma che sciocchezze andava a pensare, lei sarebbe stata per sempre la madre di Tsubasa anche a chilometri di distanza..

Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la partenza di Tsubasa. Lei e suo marito l' avevano salutato sull' uscio di casa e Tsubasa si era diretto pieno di entusiasmo calciando il suo amico pallone verso la fermata dell' autobus.

Per Natsuko era stata una tortura non cercare di fermare suo figlio o di fargli cambiare idea, consapevole che sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che Tsubasa facesse di nuovo ritorno a casa.

Purtroppo il destino di quel figlio si era deciso tempo prima, quando aveva incontrato il suo amico e allenatore Roberto Hongo e niente al mondo avrebbe mai potuto fargli cambiare idea, nemmeno le suppliche di sua madre.

Eppure non riusciva ad odiare il pallone, quell' oggetto che aveva portato Tsubasa a vivere in un paese straniero lontano dalla sua famiglia, perché in passato aveva salvato la vita di suo figlio.

Spesso riviveva nella sua mente la scena dell' investimento di Tsubasa rendendosi conto che se il pallone non si fosse frapposto fra il camion e Tsubasa, facendo rimbalzare illeso il suo piccolo sull' asfalto, forse adesso suo figlio non ci sarebbe più stato.

Si era resa conto di non dover e di non poter tarpare le ali a Tsubasa, sebbene il suo sogno fosse realizzabile anche in Giappone.

Aveva seguito le istruzioni con cura e mentre attendeva il risultato si era messa a riordinare casa, guardando in continuazione l' orologio.

Invece l' esito era stato positivo e ciò l' aveva portata a capire meglio tutto quello che stava accadendo.

Non poteva che essere immensamente felice al pensiero che presto ci sarebbe stato ancora qualcun' altro che l' avrebbe chiamata mamma, consapevole che sia suo marito che Tsubasa ne avrebbero gioito.

Aveva sempre saputo quanto Tsubasa desiderasse avere un fratellino o una sorellina, ma loro purtroppo gliel' avevano sempre negato e forse era anche per questo motivo che quel figlio si era così legato al pallone che per lui era un amico prezioso con cui passare dei momenti gioiosi insieme.

Era elettrizzata all' idea di dover ricominciare tutto daccapo con un nuovo piccolo essere umano a riempirle l' esistenza, sebbene consapevole che alla sua età quella gravidanza potesse avere alcune complicazioni..

La prima volta che aveva custodito una vita dentro di sé era una giovane sposina, mentre adesso era una signora matura già madre di un giovane uomo e tra i suoi due figli ci sarebbero stati più di quindici anni di età e forse non avrebbero mai nemmeno avuto la possibilità di vivere come fratelli.

Già s' immaginava un altro maschietto in giro per casa, magari simile al suo Tsubasa, che però non avrebbe preso il posto del suo primogenito ed anche per questo nuovo nascituro ci sarebbe stato un posto speciale nel suo cuore, anche perché Tsubasa non era mica morto e lei non vedeva l' ora di riabbracciarlo di nuovo.

Le piacevano molto anche le bambine, ma nel suo cuore sapeva già di aspettare un altro maschio. Lo sapeva e basta.

Suo marito sarebbe tornato quella sera e lei aveva deciso di farsi accompagnare da lui l' indomani dal suo ginecologo per avere la certezza definitiva della diagnosi. Aveva telefonato il giorno stesso al suo dottore per dirgli i propri sospetti e prenotare la visita.

Il dottore le stava facendo l' ecografia, mentre suo marito un po' titubante osservava cercando di capire come mai gli avesse chiesto di accompagnarla, temendo forse che sua moglie potesse avere qualche strano male.

Ad un certo punto aveva indicato un punto sullo schermo: "Guardate! Qui c'è un bel bambino di circa tre settimane e va tutto benissimo!"

Koudai era rimasto basito all' udire quelle parole per poi scoppiare la gioia dopo essersi rendersi conto che presto sarebbe stato ancora papà ansioso all' idea di informare al più presto Tsubasa.

Tsubasa avrebbe chiamato da lì a pochi minuti. Telefonava più o meno verso la stessa ora una volta alla settimana e loro stavano aspettando che il telefono squillasse per informare Tsubasa. Di comune accordo avevano deciso che fosse Natsuko a comunicarglielo.

Koudai aveva insistito affinché la moglie aspettasse comodamente seduta su una sedia che lui le aveva portato, perché non voleva che si stancasse.

Questo gesto carino aveva suscitato tenerezza in Natsuko, sebbene non volesse mica essere trattata da malata.

Ecco stava squillando.

"Qui casa Ozora!"

"Sono io mamma! Come state?" aveva chiesto senza avere risposta e temendo che fosse caduto la linea aveva domandato "Mi sentite? Ci siete ancora?"

Natsuko si era emozionata a sentirsi chiamare mamma e sul momento non era stata in grado di rispondere, allora Koudai le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla per farle coraggio e lei tenendo la cornetta con mano tremolante aveva risposto: "Si, va tutto bene Tsubasa! Presto saremo in quattro!"

"In quattro?"

"Si, tra poco avrai un fratellino … tuo padre dice che non posso essere già certa che sarà un maschio, ma io lo so già!"

Ora era Tsubasa ad essere rimasto senza parole per poi arrivare quasi a gridare nelle orecchie di sua madre: "Che bello mammaaaa! Ne sono felicissimoooo!"

.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'Haha' significa 'mamma' in giapponese, riferendosi alla 'propria madre'.


End file.
